


With Eyes Wide Open

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Ms. Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2019, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: It's just too bad that carol knows exactly who SlothBaby is - she isn't going to forgive, nor forget, her own brand of fanfiction...





	With Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Kamala's internet persona is, as stated in All New All Different X-Men, SlothBaby :)

Carol swallowed in shock as she kept reading the words on the screen; her team-mates were staring, trying to understand what was going on.

“In need of my expertise, Carol?” Tony asked as he arrived at her back, and studied the same words she couldn’t get her eyes off. 

He lifted one eyebrow. Then another. Then, he stared at the screen in shock. 

“What?” He whispered.“Is that…”

“A fanfiction. Yes. About _us._ From SlothBaby. _”_

“And we...” He swallowed.

“We fight evil and kiss. A lot.”

She slapped the screen close. “Wit ‘till I get my hands on you, Kamala….”


End file.
